Patch - 2020.02.13
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Spirit-biding Coffin: ''Adjusted maximum stacks of Movement Speed debuff from 4 stacks to 5 stacks and the reduction on each stack from 10% per stack to 7% per stack. *''Lament Saint Slash R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 1 second to 2.5 seconds. *''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q: ''Adjusted the number of rifle-muskets that is summoned upon activation from between 3 - 3/4/5/6 muskets to between 3/4/4/5/5 - 5/5/6/6/7 muskets. *''Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E: ''Adjusted the number of rifle-muskets that is summoned on every third basic attack from between 1 - 5 muskets to between 1/2/2/3/3 - 3/3/4/4/5 muskets. *''Create Water Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds to 10 seconds. *''Create Water Q: ''Base Damage adjusted from 60/100/140/180/220 to 70/115/160/205/250. *''Create Water Q: ''Mana Cost adjusted from 50/55/60/65/70 to 60/70/80/90/100. *''Flash Fire E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 20/19/18/17/16 seconds to 16/15/14/13/12 seconds. *''Flash Fire E: ''Adjusted the debuff effect from taunting affected enemies for 0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5 seconds to taunting affected enemies and reducing their Movement Speed by 60% for 1.5 seconds. *''Magic Repelling Notes E: ''AP ratio of the Magic Repelling Notes barrier adjusted from AP to AP. *''Soul of Tippy Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 7/6/5/4/3 seconds to 5/4.5/4/3.5/3 seconds. *''Oodama Rasengan Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 13/12/11/10/9 seconds to 11/10.5/10/9.5/9 seconds. *''Sage Mode R: ''Adjusted the bonus Attack Speed received from 30/40/50% to 30/45/60%. *''Sage Mode R: ''Adjusted the bonus Movement Speed received from 25% to 30%. *''Line of Interval: ''The casting of all skills in Mid-air state no longer reduces the cooldown of Tenth Style - The Dragon of Change R. *''Third Style - Dance of the Rapid Current W: ''Adjusted the AD ratio on each strike from AD to AD. *''Third Style - Dance of the Rapid Current W: ''Reduced the bonus Movement Speed received from 200% to 150%. *''Second Style Modified - Horizontal Water Wheel / Sixth Style - Twisting Whirlpool-Current W: ''Reduced the bonus Movement Speed received from 200% to 150%. *''Third Style - Dance of the Rapid Current W: ''The strikes from Flowing Dance state no longer deals any damage while Tanji is being affected by crowd controls that stop the movement of his basic attacks. *''Ninth Style - Water Splash E: ''The additional cast range when this is cast toward terrains adjusted from 3 times of the actual cast range to 2 times of the actual cast range. *''Hammer Swing W: ''The additional damage based on the target's maximum Health adjusted from 6%/8.5%/11%/13.5%/16% of the target's maximum Health to 5%/7%/9%/11%/13% of the target's maximum Health. *''Hammer Swing W: ''The maximum damage against non-heroes adjusted from 1000 to 200/250/300/350/400. *''Hook Spear W: ''The additional damage based on the target's current Health adjusted from 4%/5%/6%/7%/8% to 3%/4%/5%/6%/7%. *''Hammer Swing W: ''The maximum damage against non-heroes adjusted from 500 to 100/125/150/175/200. *''Multishot W: ''The 3rd bullets no longer deal damage against non-heroes more than 200/250/300/350/400 damage. *''Wind Sign「Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm」Q: ''The damage from the collision of the giant whirlwind while it moves adjusted from 60/84/108/132/156 + AP to 40/56/72/88/104 + AP. *''Wind Sign「Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm」Q: ''The damage from the collision of the small whirlwind while it moves adjusted from 42/60/78/96/114 + AP to 28/40/52/64/76 + AP. ---- Skins *Takamachi Nanoha's Skin Card - Wedding Dress Nanoha (花嫁) available for sale in Item Mall on 14th Febuary 2020. *Fate Testarossa's Skin Card - Wedding Dress Fate (花嫁) available for sale in Item Mall on 14th Febuary 2020. *Konpaku Youmu's Skin Card - Suzakuin Tsubaki (朱雀院椿) available for sale in Item Mall on 14th Febuary 2020. New Items & Packages *Fate x Nanoha Blessing Package (菲特x奈叶祝福礼包) is available in Item Mall only between 13rd Febuary 2020 to 16th February 2020. *Kizuna Kirameku no Toki Package (牵绊闪耀之刻礼包) is available in Item Mall on 14th Febuary 2020. *Valentine's Day 1314 Package (情人节一生一世礼包) is available in Item Mall only between 14th Febuary 2020 to 19th February 2020.(Limited to only 1 purchase for each player) *Valentine's Day Dreaming Package (情人节梦想礼包上架出售) is available in Item Mall only between 14th Febuary 2020 to 19th February 2020.(Limited to only 3 purchase for each player) *Valentine's Day Beneficial Package (情人节实惠礼包) is available in Item Mall only between 14th Febuary 2020 to 19th February 2020.(Limited to only 1 purchase per day) ---- ----